The present invention is directed to a tool for cleaning grills of the type commonly used with backyard barbecues.
A distasteful task facing the backyard chef is the baked on fat and other residues of cooking that accumulate on the grill used with backyard barbecues. The usual solution to this problem is to ignore it and allow the residues to burn off. However, this contaminates the next batch of food cooked.
For those chefs that are more fastidious, wire brushing is the current state of art for cleaning a grill. However, wire brushing is difficult, time consuming, and generally ineffective in that only loosely held on contaminants are removed.
For those that appreciate good quality barbecue foods, it is apparent that there is a need for a tool that can effectively and efficiently remove the residue of barbecuing from a grill.